Infiltration Achieved
by RedHandedJill44
Summary: "The emotional ropes that she had begun to build had subsequently been burned as she gave herself to Bishop. She gave herself to Bishop with a grim satisfaction that for once it wasn't her emotions on the line. It was his." -AltLiv oneshot -Major Spoilers


**Infiltration Achieved**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I own nothing related to Fringe, even though I would love to say "This idea came from my head"

**Rating**: T(mild swearing and hinted sexual intimacy)

**Summary**: The thoughts running through AltLiv's head as she contemplates what just transpired between her and Peter Bishop

**Spoilers: **Major Spoilers for 3.04 "Do Shape-Shifters Dream of Electric Sheep"

**Author's Notes**: Ok, so I finally caved and wrote a Fringe fic. Its my first one in this fandom, so please be nice :) I hope you all enjoy it and reviews would be lovely. Thank you so much for reading :)

* * *

"_Every night, when your head hits the pillow, in the last moments before you go to sleep, your emotions betray you. And you question your ability to pull this off. Words like 'integrity', 'self respect', they haunt you. They form a line that you're unwilling to cross. And __**that**__ will lead to your undoing._"

She looked over at the man sleeping beside her. In… out… in… out… His chest rose and fell at regular intervals, his mouth curved into the peaceful smile of sleep. Olivia rolled her eyes and turned her back to him. No doubt his dreams were filled with fantasies of what had just transpired. After all, he was a man.

She closed her eyes and breathed out. She did it.

She held Peter Bishop in the palm of her hand. A dark flash crossed her green eyes as the Newton's words rang in her ears. _Maybe it's because I'm looking in from the outside, but I'm willing to wager that somewhere, deep inside his brain, Peter Bishop senses that something is not quite right with you… _She glanced at the sleeping man, whose eyes were dancing wildly in his head. He had no qualms about her not being the same tonight. Hell, what guy would pay attention to those details when he's about to get it? _That something has changed, that you're not __**his**__ Olivia..._ The words came back untiringly, with as much bite in them as when she heard them for the first time._ You're in over your head. You're not fully committed to this task, and because of that, you will __**fail**__…_ She nearly snarled. She wasn't weak. She was anything but. She was a soldier, a hardened warrior, trained to fight. And fight she did. She just didn't expect the battle to be over a man's emotions.

Olivia almost started as Bishop mumbled something in his sleep, unconsciously slinging his arm around her waist. _Olive?_ Why would a man want olives right now? She restrained from stiffening under his touch and then it struck her. He meant _her_. The one he lost. The one she was supposed to be - she was Olive. Olivia's heart hardened. Her family called her Livy. This world would never be her home.

_You're not fully committed to this task, and because of that, you will __**fail**__… _ She almost cursed Newton under her breath, but held it in only out of respect for the dead. It wouldn't be much longer until the FBI found the man dead in his cell and if Walter searched for the data chip, they would find it erased. She let out a sigh of relief at the thought, but unconsciously tensed as Bishop drew her in closer, resting his face on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes tighter, imagining another man in his place, any man. What her alternate saw in him, she'd never know. _Because of that, you will __**fail**__… _ With a fire in her mind she opened her eyes and relaxed into his embrace. Not anymore.

No more doubt lingered in her mind about her allegiance. She saw the taunt in Newton's eyes and decided to please the bastard as he prepared for his death. The emotional ropes that she had begun to build had subsequently been burned as she gave herself to Bishop. She gave herself to Bishop with a grim satisfaction that for once it wasn't her emotions on the line.

It was his.

She could see the love in his eyes and his smile and his voice – love meant for someone else - and every glance, every touch, every smile he sent her way shook her to the core with fear that she would be found out. And now she held the keys to success in her hand. Distraction. Distraction would be enough to lure Bishop away from his doubts about her for a little while longer and so distraction she would give him. _He seemed pretty distracted tonight_, she mused with a smile.

She relaxed into his hold and closed her eyes. For once she could with confidence report to the Secretary, _Infiltration Achieved._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Please review! thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)_


End file.
